1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries and more particularly, to a secondary battery that can be repeatedly used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular 9V battery is shaped as a rounded rectangular prism and has a nominal output of nine volts. 9V batteries are usually used in electroshock weapons, radio-controlled vehicle controllers, electronic instruments, microphones, smoke detectors, guitar effect units, pocket radios, and other home electric appliances. The connector (snap) of a 9V battery consists of one smaller circular (male) connector and one larger, typically either hexagonal or octagonal (female) connector for power output to an electric product using the battery.
There are known other sizes of batteries, including AAA batteries, AA batteries, C batteries and D batteries. A 1.5V battery has a cylindrical shape. Further, a 1.5V battery has the male and female connectors respectively located on the two distal ends thereof for connection to the power circuit of an electric appliance.
Conventional 9V batteries and 1.5V batteries include two types, the rechargeable type and the non-rechargeable type. A non-rechargeable battery is a primary battery, which is a disposable battery in which the electrochemical reaction is not reversible. When a primary battery is discarded after use, its internal electrolyte and other compounds may pollute the environment. A rechargeable battery is a secondary battery in which the electrochemical reaction is electrically reversible. Rechargeable batteries can offer economic and environmental benefits compared to non-rechargeable batteries, however they require specific chargers for reversing their electrochemical reactions.
Further, it is known that USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors have bee intensively used in desk computers and notebook computers for the connection of peripheral devices such as mouse, keyboard, scanner, digital camera, printer, hard disk drive, mobile telephone, etc. Further, USB connectors include two types, namely, type A and type B for use in host and peripheral apparatus respectively. Small-sized USB connectors are known as Mini-A and Mini-B, and Micro-A and Micro-B. Mini USB has become the standard specification for cell phone charger.
On Feb. 17, 2009, the GSMA announced that they are committed to implementing a cross-industry standard for a universal charger for new mobile phones, and have set an ambitious target that by 2012 a universal charging solution (UCS) will be widely available in the market worldwide and will use Micro-USB as the common universal charging interface.
The inventor found that integrating a battery body for rechargeable battery, a charger and a USB connector into a battery case can constitute a secondary battery rechargeable by a cell phone battery charger or computer and usable like a conventional battery.